Distorted Narcissus
by Twilight Raven
Summary: A story featuring Suzuki, Shishiwakamaru, and one of my OCs who is yet to be introduced. (Will be in around Chap 2-3) Shishi and Suzuki are stuck in the Ningenkai! What happens if they can't get back to Makai? Please R&R!


New fic! Yay! ^^ This fic is basically gonna follow kinda the same path as For Crimson Clouded Futures, but it's different. ^^; Understand? Touya and Jin won't be in this . . . sorry fans! Strictly Shishi, Suzuki, and my OC who you'll meet when she is introduced around Chap 2. ^^ Oh and the charas may seem a bit OOC at times, but it's a humor fic so...humor me. XD;; Yatta!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ugggg..." A voice groaned from the depths of a dark alley.  
  
"Argh . . . get off of me!" Another voice barked.  
  
"I would if I could feel my legs!" The other voice retorted.  
  
Shishiwakamaru and Suzuki lay there, sprawled out on a pile of garbage in an alley, dazed.  
  
"Fine then. I'll get up first! Geez..." Suzuki groaned as he picked himself up, causing Shishi to roll into a pile of bird torn bags.  
  
Suzuki laughed out loud at the scowl Shishi gave him as he picked a rotten banana peel off his powder blue hair covered head. After watching Shishi struggle to get to his feet, slipping on trash and falling back down again, Suzuki decided to go look around the outside of the alley.  
  
What met his eyes made him gasp.  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shishi's voice bellowed out before Suzuki could make any comment of his own.  
  
Indeed, it was a horrific sight. Shishi was trembling, and Suzuki didn't blame him. What monstrousity of an event had occurred?  
  
"Don't tell me..." Shishi muttered, his hands clutching the hilt of the Makokumeizanken, preparing to defend himself at any time. ( A/N: In this fic, he will still have the sword. O_o; Bear with me. )  
  
A moment of silence.  
  
"...WERE IN THE HUMAN WORLD?!?!?" Shishi's voice pierced through that silence, sending roosting birds in flight from nearby trees.  
  
Indeed, they were in the human world. Staring out of the alley, they could see the busy afternoon traffic hustling down the street. Crowds of people flocked to work and school and whatnot. A bustling metropolis lay before them, and they stuck out like a sore thumb.  
  
"How the hell did we get here?!" Shishi groaned, his expression still clearly showing unpleasant shock.  
  
Suzuki folded his arms over his chest and thought. "...damn." He muttered.  
  
"What?" Shishi turned to him, expecting the answer.  
  
"What's the last thing you remember? Before we got here?" Suzuki asked, leaning against a wall of the alley.  
  
Shishi brought a hand up and rubbed his head. "All I know right now is that I have a splitting headache." He groaned  
  
"And what do you think is causing that headache?" Suzuki questioned.  
  
"Stress. Either that or these foul human aromas..." Shishi answered.  
  
"Wrong. Guess again."  
  
"Anger?"  
  
"No."  
  
"...fear?"  
  
"No."  
  
"...hangover."  
  
"Correct! You win the prize."  
  
"But I haven't had a drink for a while, Suzuki!" Shishi argued. Suzuki simply pointed to his own temple.  
  
"You're not the only one with a throbbing headache. You don't remember anything that happened before we got here? As of WHY we're here?" Suzuki asked.  
  
Shishi simply shook his head to show he really didn't. He was still gripping the hilt of his sword, eyeing every passer-by warily as they gawked at his interesting ensemble. "If I hear another rude human comment on my clothing, Spirit World won't be able to find a jail with enough justice to serve me with how many people I'll kill." Shishi growled.  
  
Suzuki sighed exasperated. "Alright. I'll refresh your memory."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chap 1 done! ^^ Short, but I wanted to get it up and see what people thought of the idea before I started the next chap! ^^ Please R&R, and read my other stories! Inspire me to continue, beloved readers! ^.~ 


End file.
